


💢😈💔

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus, Crack, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Asmodeus is outraged and betrayed that Alec has ignored his requests of being on his Underwood company. So, he packs his stuff, portals himself into Magnus' apartment with a bunch of suitcases and announces he's going back to Edom! 😱😱





	💢😈💔

Alec was bent over the toilet, groaning and he wanted to cry. He really went overboard the last day as he was having a guys’ night out with Underhill and was at the moment regretting his life choices. Why, oh, why did he have to gulp down all of that?! Honestly, he didn’t even know how much he had to drink or how the hell did he manage to get home. It was all just a blur and he pressed his lips together, groaning and he slowly lifted himself up, waddling over to the sink and he shuddered when he saw himself in the mirror. Pale, his eyes bloodshot and he looked drained. His hair was a mess and he was sweating from the amount of straining he was doing so that he was able to stand up straight when in reality all he wanted to do was to lay down and spend the day there. But the reality was that he had work to do that day and he wanted to cry. 

 

“I’m an idiot,” said Alec and whined as he was rinsing his mouth, drinking a few big gulps of water. He knew he needed to drink more water to make the nausea go away sooner, but if he had any more, he’d land right back where he was before; over at the toilet, huffing as he then supported himself against the sink. He placed his hot forehead against the cold mirror, which felt amazing against his feverish skin and he whined. Why did Underhill let him drink so much? Well, he knew he shouldn’t be blaming Underhill. He was an adult and know his limits more. 

 

Slowly, he stepped out of the bathroom, going into the kitchen, where he found Magnus chilling, having his coffee and reading a book. Magnus’ face lit up when he saw that his Angel was finally well enough to leave the bathroom and he put down the book, standing up and he walked over to Alexander, who still looked pretty out of it. In less than an hour, he’d have to be at the Institute. Would he really be okay? Magnus was worried, but luckily he had magic to fix up his suffering angel well. Alec gagged when he smelled the breakfast Magnus was making and he had to sit down, Magnus pouting when he didn’t get his morning kiss, but he followed Alexander to the table and chuckled.

 

“How are you feeling?” asked Magnus and Alec scowled at him. Wasn’t it obvious that he was feeling like shit?! Alec then slapped himself mentally for thinking like that. It was just that hangover him had a bad tendency to snap at people. He was a happy drunk, but grumpy hangovered little puppy as he was fighting back the urge to sass Magnus away and he then gave him a little soft smile.

 

“Awful,” said Alec and Magnus sighed.

 

“Aw, you poor thing,” said Magnus and gently touched Alec’s cheek, who nuzzled into the touch. “Do you want some coffee?” asked Magnus and snapped his fingers, summoning a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Alec took in a deep breath and just the smell of it made his stomach turn and he just gently pushed Magnus’ hand away and shook his head. “No? Okay. How about food?”

 

“Oh, God, please don’t bring up food,” said Alec and his stomach turned again.

 

“Water then?” asked Magnus, because he wanted to do something to make his boyfriend to feel at ease. Alec nodded then and Magnus happily went over to get a glass of water, handing it to Alec, who took a few sips and then leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he tried to even out his breathing. “Aww, Alexander, I can’t watch you like this. I’ll use my magic to make your pain go away and-”

 

“No,” said Alec and opened his eyes. “Don’t use your magic to correct my stupid life decisions,” said Alec and Magnus snorted, but shrugged and just sat down next to Alec. Still, if Alec wouldn’t feel well enough, he was making him feel better with his magic if he wanted or not. “I’ll be fine,” he then said and smiled when he saw Magnus looking worried at him. He took Magnus’ hand into his own. “It’s not my first hangover,” he then said and linked their fingers. 

 

“I know,” said Magnus. “But can’t blame me for wanting me to take care of you, huh?” asked Magnus with a pout and Alec chuckled and nodded.

 

“I guess,” said Alec and then sighed as he was looking around the room. He noticed his phone on the table and reached to get it as he wanted to see if he had any new texts and his eyes narrowed when he saw that his phone was… lively! He had quite a few new text messages and there was even a chat group that apparently he made, but didn’t remember when. The chat group’s name was 💥  _ Underwood - chair company  _ 💥 and he rubbed the back of his neck. What the hell? He had also a lot of new texts from his friends and decided to check up on those. 

 

**Jace:** _ Boss! How are you feeling okay? We’re all worried for our CEO! _

 

**Izzy:** _ Alec! Can I call you like this since you’re our new CEO now?  _ 🤔

**Izzy:** _ Anyway! Design team reporting in to see how you’re doing after your adventures yesterday  _ 🍻

 

**Underhill:** _ Boss! When’s our company’s first meeting?  _ 👀

**Underhill:** _ I have some new ideas for marketing!  _ 😎

 

**Clary:** _ Mr. Lightwood! What kind of designs to you want to see? _

 

Alec looked up at Magnus, who was now cracking up. “What the hell is happening, Magnus?” asked Alec and then pressed his lips together. “Why, uh, why is everyone calling me a CEO?” he then asked and rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly, his head felt very heavy and he sighed. There were some very hazed memories of him texting his friends, but… it was all very faded.

 

“You don’t remember?” asked Magnus and chuckled when he saw the confusion written all over Alec’s face.

 

“Remember what?”

 

“You starting your own chair company with Underhill,” said Magnus and winked, Alec’s jaw dropping. He started what?! A chair company?! “Oh yeah,” said Magnus when he saw the look of disbelief on Alec’s face. “You and I are CEOs my dear,” he then said and started cracking up when he saw how horrified Alec looked. “I’m in charge to making sure that all the chair fantasies come true,” he said, winking and Alec’s face heated up. Quickly, Alec opened up to group chat and started reading through it, being more and more horrified and he just ended up dropping his phone on the table and he covered his face. How was he going to go to work now and face everyone at the Institute?!

 

“Kill me,” said Alec and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

 

“Now, now… I think it was adorable,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, sure,” said Alec and wanted to smack himself. Hard. 

 

But that wasn’t it all. Oh, no! He had more unread texts and his eyes widened when he saw that they were from no other than Asmodeus himself! Alec narrowed his eyes and opened them up and his eyes were wide when he saw just how many of them Asmodeus sent to him. It was like a mini monologue, really. Kind of amusing, but Alec was just.... it seemed that Asmodeus took it seriously?! Because the texts were…

 

**Asmodeus:** _ Hello, my dear boy! I’ve heard you’re planning to start you own business!  _ 😈😈🔥.  _ My son has told me all about it! It seems intriguing! _

**Asmodeus:** _ Though, I must admit that chairs wouldn’t be exactly a thing I’d decide for but! I can totally see this going places! _

**Asmodeus:** _ So! You’re recruiting members? _

**Asmodeus:** _ Because Magnus had told me all about the design team and marketing! It sounds promising!  _

**Asmodeus:** _ Just… why haven’t you recruited me?  _ 🥀

**Asmodeus:** _ Well! Perhaps you’re still unsure, but I could be of help!  _ 😈😈🔥

**Asmodeus:** _ I mean with my magic we would be unstoppable!  _ 😈😈🔥

**Asmodeus:** _ What do you say, my boy?  _ ✨

**Asmodeus:** _ Alec?! _

**Asmodeus:** _ Why so silent? Did I say something?! _

**Asmodeus: ☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️**

**Asmodeus:** _ I could be a great addition to Underwood!  _

**Asmodeus:** _ No? _

**Asmodeus:** _ I mean… I suppose maybe… I wouldn’t be what you’d be looking for. But I have centuries of experience, my boy. Think about it, I’d make the business really take off  _ 💪

**Asmodeus:** _ How about it? _

**Asmodeus:** _ Well… there’s some truth in the whole ‘silence speaks volume’  _ 💔💔💔

**Asmodeus:** _ Alec!!!!  _ 💢💢💢💢💢💢

**Asmodeus:** 💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

 

Alec stopped reading for a moment or so and then he looked up at Magnus. “What have you done?” asked Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow, leaned closer and he started laughing when he saw his father’s texts to Alexander. Oops! Hey all he mentioned was that he was now a CEO of a chair company together with Alec. That was all to be honest and because Alec wasn’t replying, Asmodeus was having a full on emotional breakdown right there and then! His father was so over the top and extra. Sheesh. 

 

“Aw, poor dad,” said Magnus and was laughing.

 

“There’s more, look at this!”

 

**Asmodeus:** _ Et tu, Alec… et tu? _

**Asmodeus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Asmodeus:** _ Why am I never invited to stuff??? _

**Asmodeus:** _ It’s because I’m part demon?  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Asmodeus:** 💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

**Asmodeus:** 💢😈💔

**Asmodeus:** _ I thought we were FRIENDS, I thought we were family!  _

**Asmodeus:** _ Was it all a lie?  _ 💔💔💔💔

**Asmodeus:** _ Speak to me, my boy!!!!  _ 😭😭😭😭😭

 

“Dear lord,” said Magnus as he was peacefully sipping on his coffee and Alec didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want the king of Edom to think that he hated him! Alec quickly replied back.

 

**Alec:** _ Hey! Sorry for late reply, I didn’t have my phone with me at the time! _

**Asmodeus:** _ Liar  _ 😭🤥

**Alec:** _ No, it’s true! Plus the whole thing with the company… you can’t believe it’s actually a thing. It’s a stupid idea I came up with yesterday when I was really super drunk! It’s not happening for real, come on! Plus, if it really was, of course I’d recruit you into my company  _ 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

**Asmodeus:** _ No need to lie, my boy. _

**Asmodeus:** _ I know the truth  _ 💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

**Alec:** _ No, it’s the truth! _

**Asmodeus:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

 

“I can’t with you two,” snorted Magnus and poured himself another cup of coffee. 

 

“Magnus your father thinks I hate him,” said Alec, panicking, wanting to make things right, but it wasn’t working. He was getting more and more desperate as Asmodeus stopped replying back completely. “Help me, stop laughing!”

 

“Alexander, you need to understand that my father has the tendency to overreact,” said Magnus. “Plus, he’s a master manipulator, so there’s that,” said Magnus, who wasn’t falling for his father’s little trick. He knew him well enough. Poor Alec though believed it all and was still panicking. Then, just like that, Asmodeus suddenly portalled himself into Magnus’ loft and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw that Asmodeus has a bunch of suitcases with him. Was he going somewhere?! Magnus rolled his eyes and picked up his book again.

 

“Asmodeus!” said Alec.

 

“I came here to say goodbye,” said Asmodeus, his head lifted up and was talking in a very exaggerated manner. He was there to take his revenge for being ignored by Alec! 

 

“Where are you going?” asked Alec.

 

“Back to Edom,” said Asmodeus and Magnus scoffed.

 

“What? No! You can’t leave,” said Alec.

 

“Have a safe trip,” said Magnus, reading the book and Alec’s jaw dropped. Magnus knew his father, he wasn’t going anywhere. It was just one of his manipulating games when he wanted people to beg. “Say hi to Lilith.”

 

“Magnus!” said Alec.

 

Asmodeus was in a state of shock. “Very well, I’m going then,” said Asmodeus, grabbing the suitcases in a dramatic manner and turned around, sighing. “You’ll be all happier without me around.”

 

“Bye,” said Magnus.

 

“Magnus!” groaned Alec and despite feeling sick, stood up. “Wait, you can’t go!” whined Alec and Asmodeus stopped walking, grinning to himself.  _ Yes,  _ his plan was working. “We need you here,” said Alec. 

 

“Oh, yes?” asked Asmodeus and turned around.

 

“Yes, we need you and… oh man, I shouldn’t have stood up,” said Alec and looked down. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and noticed how dishevelled Alec really looked. “Gonna throw up,” he announced and before Magnus could come to his side to help him, Asmodeus helped him stand up as he dropped his act in a blink of an eye.

 

“What-”

 

“Magnus, I can’t-” he moaned and then his stomach made a weird growl, throwing up right on Asmodeus’ new shoes, who shrieked and then looked at Alec in disbelief, while Magnus was laughing. Karma was a bitch, wasn’t it?

 

“Not on my new shoes,” cried Asmodeus!

 

“Sorry, I just…  _ oh God! _ ”

 

Magnus went to Alec and quickly helped him over to the bathroom, while Asmodeus spent quite a few minutes coming from his initial shock. His shoes were as good as new luckily thanks to his magic, but mentally he was scarred. Magnus made Alec sit onto the floor and then he knelt to him, placing  a hand over his forehead. “You need to let me use my magic. I can’t watch you like this,” said Magnus softly and Alec nodded.

 

“Yes, might be a good idea, actually,” whined Alec and Magnus nodded, snapping his fingers and just like that, Alec felt as good as new. Still a bit tired, but the awful stomachache was gone and he smiled. “Much better,” said Alec and smiled. 

 

“Yeah, you look better too. Not as pale as before,” said Magnus and gently brushed some of the hair away from Alec’s forehead, who then realised what he had done. 

 

“Magnus, I threw up on your dad,” said Alec, horrified.

 

“Yes,” said Magnus and cracked up. “Serves him right for playing with your feelings like this.”

 

“I need to apologise,” said Alec and stood up. Asmodeus made a few steps back when he saw Alec coming out of the bathroom. “I’m-”

 

“Keep your distance, boy, this jacket is new too,” said Asmodeus and Magnus was laughing out loud when he saw the two of them. As Asmodeus was playing a joke on him before, then so did Alec, spending quite a few moments with chasing Asmodeus around the living room, saying he just wanted a little hug. Asmodeus though wasn’t having it; he was  _ afraid.  _ Magnus, on the other hand, was just sitting back and enjoying the show the two dorks provided. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked this ;)


End file.
